


Draco is Training to be a Healer

by ladyroxanne21



Series: H/D/G Triad [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several months after the last part, Draco is working himself to the bone in order to become a Healer, which puts a bit of a strain on his relationship with Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco is Training to be a Healer

Draco emerged from the fireplace looking thoroughly worn out. Without a word, Harry rushed to his side to pull him into a comforting embrace. Meanwhile, Ginny stood up and poured a cup of tea from the magic pot charmed to remain the perfect temperature.

Draco leaned on Harry, resting his head on Harry's shoulder in silence for a long time before he felt ready to accept the cup of tea. “Thank you,” he murmured softly.

Harry led him over to the table, then helped him into a seat before summoning a plate and filling it with food from the serving platters. “You're just in time for dinner.”

“I can open a bottle of wine, if you'd like,” Ginny offered with a soft smile.

“No,” Draco declined in a tone that clearly indicated that he wanted to accept. “I'm going back on duty in an hour.”

“Ah,” Ginny stated in understanding.

“Rough day?” Harry asked, holding Draco's left hand and rubbing it soothingly.

“No more than usual,” Draco replied with a shrug. His pride wouldn't let him complain at the moment because he had _chosen_ to become a Healer despite _knowing_ that it would be the hardest battle of his life. He was only six months into the training program, and it seemed as if everyone in the hospital had made it their mission to make Draco as miserable as possible until he either gave up or made a mistake bad enough to get him kicked out.

Harry leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. “Well, eat dinner and then try to take a nap. Hopefully you'll feel better by the time you have to go back.”

“Will you lay with me?” Draco asked, trying not to sound vulnerable or needy, though he suspected that he failed at both.

“Of course,” Harry promised him with a soft smile.

After that, Ginny and Harry both did their best to distract Draco and take his mind off his troubles. They told him about their respective days. It was clear by about ten minutes later that Draco was exhausted. He was half asleep as he ate, barely managing to chew his food.

Harry abruptly stood and cast a lightening charm on Draco so that he could be carried to bed.

“I'll clean up,” Ginny called after them as Harry brought Draco to the room that had been permanently given to Draco. They had remodeled and decorated it specifically for him, even going so far as to expand the closet exponentially, even though Draco didn't stay here often.

Draco held onto Harry as they settled into bed, whispering soft protests.

“Shh, I'll set an alarm charm, so don't worry,” Harry assured him.

This calmed Draco so that he could succumb to the overwhelming need to sleep. Harry stroked his hair and pressed tiny kisses to his cheek and just generally held him tight. Far too soon, in Harry's opinion, the alarm was going off.

Draco's eyes flew open in mild panic.

“It's alright,” Harry murmured. “You're not running late.”

Draco sighed in relief. Then he kissed Harry. “Thank you. I needed this.”

Harry frowned but tactfully did not say that Draco clearly needed at least five more hours of sleep. Instead, he used the five minutes until Draco needed to leave simply kissing his lover. Draco slowly began to purr from happiness.

Then he forced himself to get out of bed and head towards the Floo. Ginny intercepted Draco and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then handed him a magically protected set of stacked trays called a Bento box.

“Here, I packed you something to eat on your breaks – since you didn't finish dinner,” she informed him.

“Thanks,” Draco murmured, still not used to being on friendly terms with a _Weasley_.

“Firecall if you need anything and I'll send Harry with it – even if it's just tea and a two minute conversation that's not about patients and healing,” Ginny promised, making Draco give her a small but genuine smile. 

“I will.”

 

***

 

Harry was moping. Definitely and pathetically moping. It made Ginny smile sadly to watch him. She knew that it was hard on Harry that he hadn't seen Draco for more than a grand total of 45 minutes spread out over the last month.

Humming softly to herself, she did what Weasley women did best – make up a care package for a loved one. Into the package went a cup of stew that Harry had made, fresh bread that she had baked, a bacon sandwich, half a dozen fresh baked biscuits, and a thermos of tea made  _just_ the way Draco preferred it. When it was ready, Ginny bundled it up and caught Harry's arm as he paced back and forth.

“You know as well as I do that when Draco gets a moment to himself to have lunch, he barely eats anything,” Ginny stated since it was an undeniable fact. “So here, bring him something worth eating.”

Harry immediately looked a bit brighter. “And if I'm lucky, I'll catch him when he's allowed to go on his lunch break.”

Ginny kissed her boyfriend. “If you're  _not_ lucky, perhaps you can chat with Draco's boss and gently hint that you have plans to do nothing but wait in the lobby for Draco's break – thus implying that you might inadvertently attract a bunch of attention that might cause problems for the hospital.”

“You're brilliant!” Harry praised her with a sincere grin. He returned her kiss, feeling his heart fill with love for and pride in her.

“Of course I am, now go!”

Happy to comply, Harry carried the care package to the fireplace and traveled by Floo to St. Mungo's. He ruffled his hair a bit nervously, but also as a way to make sure that his famous scar was on full display. The reception witch watched him approach with the avid smile of a hard core fan.

“Hi there,” Harry greeted, giving her a flirty smile. “Can you tell me which ward Draco Malfoy is working in today?”

“Sure thing,” she replied with a flirty wink, and then her face fell into a frown. “Draco Malfoy? Why would you want to see him?”

Harry maintained his smile even though he wanted to snarl at her. “I have something I need to give him.”

She sighed heavily as she looked through a small book that magically contained an entire, up to date, directory. “Well, if you must... He's in Geriatrics today – Fourth Floor.”

“Thank you,” Harry replied before heading off towards the lifts. The moment the lift doors opened on the Fourth floor, Harry heard something that was both promising and disheartening. 

“Malfoy! The patient in room seven just had a severe bout of projectile vomiting and other messes that need to be cleaned up. If you hurry, you might have a few minutes of break time left when you're done!”

“Yes sir,” Draco replied in an utterly numb voice. Harry watched him disappear into what must be room seven.

“You're Harry Potter!” A Mediwitch behind a counter gasped out a few seconds later. “Are you here to visit with a patient?”

Harry noticed the Healer that had ordered Draco around perk up with interest and drift closer. Harry decided to be polite and patient. He smiled at the Mediwitch.

“Er, no. Actually, I came to visit my boyfriend on his break. He's been working so much lately that I feel like I never see him anymore,” Harry explained.

“Oh?” The Mediwitch asked with a tone and expression that clearly stated that she was disappointed by the word boyfriend.

The Healer in charge of the Ward chuckled and patted Harry on the back as if they were good friends. “Can't have our Savior pining. None of my staff has mentioned dating the Chosen One. Tell me who the lucky man is and I'll make sure he has at least an hour for his lunch break.”

“Will you really?” Harry asked curiously. “That's awfully generous of you.”

He shrugged. “It's coming up on that time when we rotate breaks anyway, and most of our patients are quiet for a while after they eat their lunch. It just seems like the perfect timing.”

Harry pretended to frown, even though this was exactly what he wanted. “But I don't want my boyfriend mad at me. I don't want him to think that I used my name and reputation to gain favors for him.”

The Healer guffawed so loudly that Harry wondered why people didn't pile out of their rooms to see what was so funny. “Who would think that?!”

“Harry?” Draco asked in confusion as he emerged from the newly cleaned room seven.

“Draco!” Harry cried out in delight. “Your boss here was just assuring me that you have an hour to spend with me for lunch! Look, I even brought stew. And biscuits.” Harry held up the care package like it was an offering to the Gods.

Draco sighed in a way that sounded both weary and relieved. “That sounds lovely.”

Harry grabbed Draco's hand, lacing their fingers together. “So, where's a good place to sit and eat?”

Surprised that Harry was being so open and affectionate in public, Draco rested his head on Harry's shoulder. “There's a staff break room nearby that would work.”

“Lead on,” Harry suggested, casting a grin at the flabbergasted Healer and morose Mediwitch. “I promise that I'll only monopolize my boyfriend for an hour, and then you'll have him back. I know that it will be hard to manage without him, but please try.”

Draco snorted and muttered in Harry's ear: “They don't even want me here in the first place.”

Harry whispered loudly in return, knowing that their audience was hanging on his every word. “Then why do they keep you here so much? I think they all secretly love you and can't get enough of you.”

Draco shook his head – which was still resting on Harry's shoulder – even though he couldn't stop from smiling. “That's only you.”

Harry untangled his hand from Draco's and shifted so that his arm was around Draco's shoulder. “So, where to?”

Draco pointed out the way and then let Harry guide him to the break room. As they walked, Harry made a point of talking in a way that was  _to_ Draco, but for the benefit of his boss. “I can't help but feel that they are over-working you. I should make time to come visit you during all your lunch breaks so that I can make sure that you're eating and getting enough rest.”

“Not sure that would help,” Draco murmured tiredly. “I've been working double shifts and when I'm not working, I'm home in bed, sleeping like I'm dead.”

“No wonder I haven't seen you in... forever!” Harry burst out in dismay. Since they were now in the break room, Harry pulled out a chair for Draco, helped him sit, and then made sure to sit in a chair right next to him. They were so close that they could almost sit in each other's laps.

Draco smirked and looked around to make sure no one was nearby and listening in. “You're shameless, using your fame to coerce my boss.” He then freed a biscuit from the package and devoured it ravenously.

Harry giggled. “I don't think he would have given in if he knew I was talking about  _you_ when he offered to let me spend time with my boyfriend. I'm pretty sure he now feels like his plan backfired!”

“Mmm,” Draco hummed in agreement as he practically inhaled the rest of the biscuits, drank the tea, and sleepily leaned his head on Harry.

Harry instinctively knew that Draco hadn't been getting enough rest – and wouldn't be able to nap during a break without someone to protect him. So Harry simply sat there and stroked Draco's hair as Draco dozed. Other Healers, Mediwitches and Wizards, and trainees wandered in and out of the break room throughout the hour. All of them stared at Harry and Draco curiously, but didn't say anything.

When the floating and brightly lit numbers that announced the time read five minutes until the end of Draco's break, Harry woke him up by gently rubbing his arms and kissing his cheek. Draco sat up abruptly and flushed in embarrassment when he realized that he had actually napped in Harry's arms while at work. A quick look around reassured him that no one was watching them at the moment.

“Do they have you working weekends as well?” Harry wondered, basically resuming the conversation they'd been having before Draco fell asleep.

“Yes, but only one shift,” Draco admitted quietly. “It's just that my mother insists that I have dinner with her after work, and then I take the opportunity to catch up on my sleep. I'm sorry I haven't even remembered to Owl you an explanation.”

Harry kissed him. “It's alright. I knew that you'd be busy when you entered the Healer training program.”

Draco looked around again to make sure they were still alone, and then kissed Harry in that way they both missed deeply. Draco's hands tangled in Harry's hair and Harry's arms wrapped around Draco's back. Both moaned softly as their tongues swirled around each other.

Someone cleared their throat as they entered the room, prompting Draco to break off the kiss. With a steely strength of will, Draco did  _not_ turn to see who it was. Instead, he pulled his hands out of Harry's hair and waited for Harry to let him go.

“I know that you need your sleep, but please come to my house after dinner with your mother on Saturday,” Harry half invited, half begged. “I'll have a bath waiting for you and give you a massage until you fall asleep.”

Draco sighed in anticipation. “That sounds heavenly.”

“Then it's a date,” Harry stated with an eager grin.

“Yes,” Draco agreed with a soft smile.

Harry then looked over Draco's shoulder. “Thank you for giving me an hour with my boyfriend. As promised, he's all yours again.”

Draco was tempted to groan as he realized that this meant that it was his boss standing disapprovingly behind him. Harry let him go with a last quick kiss. Draco lightly bit his bottom lip as he realized that he was still trying to hold Harry's hand, and forced himself to release it. Then he levitated his leftovers into his private locker to finish eating later.

Once Harry was gone, Draco's boss glared at him. “How can you be dating Harry Potter?”

Draco held up his hands as if surrendering. “It was all his idea, I assure you. Just exactly as the fact that I haven't been able to see him in a while prompted him to come visit me, that's how our entire relationship has worked for the most part.” Draco figured that it might work in his favor if his boss  _thought_ that he was just humoring Harry rather than demanding even a moment of his precious time.

“Hmm... Well, if our Savior really does insist that he come visit you during all of your lunch breaks, I suppose that I can make sure that you have them consistently. However, dating Harry Potter or not, you only get a regular lunch break from now on. Understand?”

Draco nodded. “Completely.”

 

***

 

On Saturday night, Harry paced in front of the fireplace as he waited for Draco to arrive. At this rate, it seemed like Draco might not show up after all. Harry was positively  _itching_ to get his hands on Draco and comfort him.

As promised, Harry had shown up for all of Draco's lunch breaks, and about a third of the corresponding ones during his second shift. On the one hand, Harry liked to think that his presence was inspiring others to treat Draco the way that they  _should_ be – with common courtesy. On the other hand, he sincerely hoped that Draco didn't think that Harry was trying to obtain special treatment for him. Or worse! That he actually  _was_ getting special treatment!

But more than anything, Harry just wanted to see his lover.

To his vast relief, Draco emerged from the fireplace about five minutes later. “Sorry, Pansy invited herself over for dinner and wanted to talk all night long until I not so politely kicked her out.”

Harry grinned at that, pleased that Draco felt it important to keep their date, despite a visit from his best friend. Then Harry frowned and mentally kicked himself. “You could have just let me know. You deserve to spend time with your friends too.”

Draco nodded in agreement. “I do, but I wanted to be with you more.”

Smiling again, Harry took Draco by the hand and led him toward the en suite bathroom in Draco's bedroom.

“Where's Ginny?” Draco asked curiously.

“Well, since I had a date with you tonight, she made plans with Michael. The two of them have been meeting up once or twice a week for dinner,” Harry explained.

Draco couldn't help but be interested. “Does she plan to go back to his place, or bring him here?” This referred to the fact that Ginny had her own bedroom too, even though she generally slept with Harry.

Harry shrugged. “Doesn't matter. Either way, she promised not to come home for a few more hours, thus we have the place to ourselves.”

Draco smiled and gave Harry a kiss. As promised, Harry had a bath ready and waiting. The tub had been enlarged enough to comfortably fit the both of them, and was charmed to maintain the perfect temperature until drained.

Draco allowed himself to simply relax as Harry scrubbed him up and rinsed him off, and then they lay in the warm water simply kissing until Draco yawned. He then blushed because he hadn't wanted to make Harry think he was bored.

Thankfully, Harry wasn't offended. He simply stood up and helped Draco out of the tub. Then he cast drying charms over both of them so that they could slip into Draco's bed without getting it sopping wet.

“Full body massage, or just your back?” Harry asked.

“Just my back, but I want to have sex with you first,” Draco informed Harry, kissing him across his jaw.

“Are you sure? Because you don't seem to have the energy to have sex,” Harry pointed out.

Draco led Harry's hand to his rigid shaft. “I'm sure.”

Harry grinned, his own shaft leaping with interest at this turn of events. “Well, in that case, how about this...?” Harry trailed off as he lay on top of Draco and cast a lubrication spell so that their shafts were coated and rubbing together deliciously.

“Mmm... I think I could be persuaded to enjoy this,” Draco stated as if he wasn't interested in what they were doing in the slightest. However, Harry well knew that Draco almost always downplayed what he felt. Thus, feigned disinterest covered eagerness.

Harry kissed him, chuckling softly.

“What?” Draco wondered with a frown.

“Oh, just that I think you're an enigma wrapped in perfection,” Harry admitted with a grin.

Draco couldn't help but smile at that. “Of course I am.”

Harry took a moment to wrap his hand around both of their shafts, wanking them as they rubbed against each other. Draco purred happily. Harry assumed that since he had regular sex with Ginny and Draco hadn't had time to have any sex at all because he worked so much, that it would be Draco who orgasmed first. But he was wrong.

Harry was so excited to finally have his lover in his arms that he ended up squirting out his spunk barely two minutes later. Draco chuckled and kissed him. “So eager...”

“You have no idea,” Harry murmured apologetically. He then shifted so that he could stroke and suck on Draco.

“Mmm...” Draco moaned in bliss. He was torn between holding out all night and succumbing quickly so that he could go to sleep. A large part of him wished that they could go back to the days when all they had to do was study and therefore had a lot more time to play around and, well, sleep.

Oh, sleep...

The real problem was not that he only had about 6 hours to sleep each night. The real problem was that he still suffered nightmares most of the time and wasn't _able_ to sleep. Not unless he took a potion, and he couldn't do that on nights when he had to work as it would affect his decision making capability – which was intolerable in a Healer – in training or not.

Harry loved watching Draco moan and purr. His whole body quivered lightly, getting stronger the closer he got to his climax. When Draco's balls clenched, he gasped and gripped Harry's hair while arching his back. Harry mentally smirked as he swallowed every drop.

“I love you so much,” Harry whispered after Draco collapsed onto the bed and seemingly passed out.

Draco opened an eye to peer at Harry. “Do you mean that?”

“I do,” Harry confirmed in a soft voice – one that sounded unsure and not at all confident. Which was because Draco hadn't smiled or seemed happy to hear it.

“What about Ginny?” Draco wondered.

“I love her too,” Harry stated, and then frowned. “Why do you always ask about Ginny whenever I say things like I want to date you or that I love you.”

Draco rolled onto his stomach and buried his face in his pillow. His answer was completely muffled by the pillow. Harry conjured up some oil in Draco's favorite scent and warmed it in his hands before rubbing in into Draco's back. Draco inhaled a gasp of surprise, not expecting Harry to remember the promised massage.

“What was that?” Harry asked when he had gotten into a good rhythm with the massage.

Draco turned his face away from the pillow and sighed in frustration. “I _said_ maybe it's because I'm afraid to love you back.”

“Why?” Harry inquired, puzzled.

“Because how _can_ you love me?” Draco asked in exasperation. Then he muttered: “I don't want to talk about this right now.” A second later, he shoved his face back into his pillow.

“Alright, we won't talk about it,” Harry agreed. “Just go to sleep.”

“Mmm...” Draco moaned, possibly in response to the massage and possibly in response to Harry's order. In either case, he drifted off to sleep rather quickly.

When Harry finished thoroughly massaging Draco's entire back, neck, arms, arse, and legs, he cast a charm to get rid of the excess oil. Another charm cleaned his hands. After that, he pulled the covers over both of them and snuggled into his lover.

“I don't care if you're afraid, I love you anyway,” Harry murmured, kissed Draco's cheek, and then succumbed to the heady call of sleep.

 

***

 

Draco loved waking up next to Harry the next morning. It had been far too long since they'd had a chance to simply sleep together. Harry was clutching him like a child clutches a teddy bear, and this made Draco smile. He also ran his fingers through Harry's wild yet oh so soft hair.

A slow smile took over Harry's face. Then a soft purr announced that Harry was definitely waking up. Draco kissed him tenderly.

“I love waking up with you,” Harry murmured.

“Same here,” Draco admitted, subtly casting a mouth freshening charm on both of them so that they could kiss much more deeply.

Harry chuckled but didn't complain. They both ignored the natural and rather urgent morning demands of their bodies. Now that Draco was fully rested, he wanted to have that sex with Harry that Harry had tactfully avoided last night. He rolled Harry under him, using a hand to locate Harry's tightly puckered hole.

Just when he was about to conjure up some oil for lubrication, there was a knock on the door.

“I'm really sorry to wake you,” Ginny called out from the other side of the door. “But an owl arrived calling you into work, Draco.”

“Bugger!” Draco cried out in frustration, resting his head on Harry's chest.

Ginny couldn't make out what was said, but she could hear that Draco had said something, so she continued. “The good news is that I made breakfast – and tea – so you might be able to eat something before you have to go.”

“Thank you,” Draco called out, referring to letting him know.

“Go on and eat,” Harry urged, gently rubbing Draco's back. “I hate knowing that you don't eat properly on days that you work.”

“I eat,” Draco grumbled defensively, but then slid out of bed.

He thanked his lucky constellation that he always had an extra set of work robes – well, actually, _two_ sets – in his locker. That way, he wouldn't have to return home and waste time changing. As it was, he was pulling on what he'd worn last night – an expensive outfit that he wouldn't normally wear to work – under Healer's robes or not.

Harry slipped out of bed, yawned, and summoned his favorite pair of boxers to pull on. Then he followed Draco to the kitchen. Before anyone could say anything, Ginny handed Draco a cup of tea made exactly the way Draco liked it.

Draco took a sip and sighed in mild pleasure. He then picked up and read the notice calling him into work. As it turned out, he still had 15 minutes before his start time, which would give him time to eat a few bites. He inspected everything that Ginny had laid out on the table, and selected bread and bacon to make a sandwich that he could eat quickly. Harry glared lightly and added an egg to the sandwich.

Draco shook his head as if he was put out, but then gave Harry a tiny smile and kissed him. Ginny giggled lightly as she poured tea from the magic pot into a thermos. Draco looked over at her curiously.

“You two are so adorable!” Ginny informed them. Then she handed Draco the thermos and one of the magic Bento boxes she loved, filled to the brim with food that she – and Harry – had made throughout the week. Including a variety of biscuits.

Draco found it amusing how much they worried about his eating habits. He accepted the care package with a small, grateful smile. She kissed his cheek.

“You actually eat that, damn it, or I'll send Harry along to force it down your throat!” Ginny threatened quite seriously.

Draco chuckled, but then purposely acted like he was being put upon. “If you insist.”

“I do.”

With a nod and another kiss from Harry, Draco left via Floo to his work.

 

***

 

When Draco was allowed to leave work, it was only six hours later. He had been called in because of an emergency that required anyone with potions experience, and he felt proud of himself. It was well deserved pride because he had determined the right combination and dosage of several different potions to cure the poor man who had accidentally melted away large portions of his flesh and muscles during a potions accident.

Thus, not only did he do his job and help a patient – both of which made him feel good about himself – but he'd also earned the grudging praise of several of the higher ups in the hospital. He felt like a fucking hero! For the first time since he had started this rather grueling program, he could clearly see why the effort was worth it.

Elated, he decided to return to Harry's. An unexpected sight met his eyes upon his arrival. Although, when he thought about it, it probably shouldn't have been quite so unexpected.

Harry had Ginny pinned to the wall, they were both naked, and Harry was inside Ginny. They were both moaning and groaning and obviously very into what they were doing. Draco didn't know what to do or think at first, but then a particularly erotic cry from Harry made him moan in longing. He walked up to them – both of them turning their heads to look at him as he approached – and then kissed Harry's shoulder blade.

“You're back,” Harry murmured huskily.

“I am,” Draco confirmed, his voice thick with lust. His hands stroked Harry's back and arse as he licked the back of Harry's neck.

“Hold on one moment,” Harry bade as he shifted his hands to the bottom of Ginny's arse and supported her as he carried her to the table. Then he lay her down so that he was bent over her, her legs around his waist. “There, that might be easier for you.”

Draco studied the sight for a moment before he realized that yes, he now had the perfect access to Harry's arse. “Mmm, well, if you insist.”

Harry laughed. “I do.”

Draco quickly opened the front of his robe and his trousers to free his eager shaft. Then he cast a quick preparation and lubrication spell on Harry, making him shudder and moan quite erotically. Carefully, Draco sank into Harry, grateful that they'd had sex often enough to make this smooth rather than awkward.

“Oh God, yes!” Harry cried out in encouragement as Draco hissed a simple but blissful: “Yes...”

“Mmm,” Ginny moaned in agreement when she discovered that Draco's thrusts added oomph to Harry's. Then she became incoherent as the sex rapidly became hot and heavy and electrifying.

It wasn't too long before Harry was crying out in that way that let his lovers know he was very close. Ginny was writhing under him, one hand wiggling between them to send her over the edge. Her orgasm triggered his, which in turn triggered Draco's. All of them made different noises – Ginny squealing, Harry groaning and Draco gasping.

At the same time, two people came out of the Floo.

“Oh Merlin's saggy balls!” Ron roared in mortification.

“I told you we shouldn't have come over early,” Hermione giggled. She patted her boyfriend on the back as he buried his face in her shoulder.

Ginny couldn't help but giggle. Harry also laughed, but Draco blushed and bent over so that he could bury his face in his arms against Harry's back. He was the only one still wearing clothes, but he felt a hundred times more naked than Ginny or Harry because these weren't his friends.

“We'll just go in the other room for a bit,” Hermione stated, still giggling very softly.

“I didn't need to see that,” Ron muttered as he followed his girlfriend, one hand over his eyes. “'Mione, can you Obliviate me?”

“Oh no! I need you to remember this the next time you insist that it's a good idea to arrive for dinner two hours early,” Hermione chided.

“Ugh...” Ron groaned. “And wait, we're supposed to _eat_ off that table!”

“It washes off!” Ginny yelled after them. “What? You think Mum and Dad never had sex on the table?!”

Harry roared with laughter as Ron wailed in horror.

Ginny whispered so that only Harry and Draco could hear her. “Mortifying and making Ron cry, always the best entertainment!”

“I can agree with that,” Draco drawled in amusement. “When I'm not the reason he's mortified, at any rate.” Then he withdrew from Harry and cast cleaning charms on all of them. Thus he was the first one dressed – a charm repairing his mussed hair and straightening his appearance.

Harry chuckled as he withdrew from Ginny and kissed Draco. “You're gorgeous no matter what, but I find I love it the most when your hair is rumpled.” He emphasized his point by ruffling Draco's hair.

Draco glared at him. “Stop that or I'll have to hex your fingers off.” He recast the charm to fix his hair the moment Harry pulled his hand free.

More giggling from Ginny made Draco suspect that she was laughing at him, but it turned out that she was pointing to the fireplace. “Looks like my panties got burned up at some point!”

Harry summoned his favorite boxers and held them up triumphantly. “Mine didn't!”

“Those are actually mine,” Draco pointed out with a light glare. “You know that, right?”

Harry actually stuck his tongue out at Draco. “Nope, they're _mine_ since I stole them from you the very first time we got together, and there's no way in hell that I'd give them back now.”

“You...” Draco was astonished. “You... what?”

Rather than answer, Harry simply kissed his lover and kept on kissing him until Ron loudly cleared his throat in the other room. “Are you ever going to get dressed, mate?”

“He must have peeked,” Ginny hypothesized in an amused whisper. She was currently almost dressed since all of her clothes – aside from her panties – had been laying on the floor. Harry hadn't been wearing anything other than his boxers to begin with.

“Yeah, alright!” Harry called out, and then made his way up the stairs toward his bedroom. He stopped three steps up and turned to face Draco. “Please don't let the fact that they walked in on us scare you away. You came back and I want you to stay for dinner.”

Draco gave him a tiny smile. “Alright.”

Grinning brightly, Harry resumed his trip out of the kitchen.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Questions? Comments? Concerns? Ideas? Suggestions?


End file.
